scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Home on the Range (Dragon Rockz Style; 2004)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Home on the Range" (2004) Cast: *Maggie - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Grace - Nala (Adult; The Lion King) *Mrs. Calloway - Terk (Tarzan; 1999) *Buck - Elliot (Open Season) *Alameda Slim - Eduardo Pérez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Rico - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) *Lucky Jack - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Pearl Gesner - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Sheriff Sam Brown - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Larry the Duck - Crane (Kung fu Panda) *Jeb the Goat - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Bob the Longhorn - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Barry the Longhorn - Simba (Adult; The Lion King) *Rusty the Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Junior the Buffalo - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Wesely - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Willie Brothers - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Ruber (Quest for Camelot) and Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Ollie the Pig - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Molly the Pig - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The 3 Piglets - Mtoto (The Lion Guard), Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Patrick the Horse - Donkey (Shrek) *Audrey the Hen - Jenny (Free Birds) *The Chicks - Tiago (Rio 2), Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), Chicken Little, Jay, Jak and Jim (The Angry Birds Movie) *Crowing Chick - Rodan (Godzilland) *The Rooster - Reggie (Free Birds) *Abner Dixon - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Morse - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) *Auction Folks and Townspeople - Various Simpsons Characters (The Simpsons) *Cameraman - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Vultures - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Ox - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Donkey - Sid (Ice Age) *Saloon Customer - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) *Saloon Manager - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Saloon Gals - Josee (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race), Scarlet (Total Drama Pahkitew Island), and Anne Marie (Total Drama) *Fat Rider - Shrek *Elderly Rider - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Black Rider - Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) *Fat Rider's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Black Rider's Horse - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Cattle Herd - Various Animals Gallery: Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Maggie Nala (Adult).jpg|Adult Nala as Grace Terk-0.jpg|Terk as Mrs. Calloway Elliot_Deer.jpg|Elliot as Buck Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Eduardo Pérez/El Macho as Alameda Slim Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpeg|Tyler as Rico Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Lucky Jack Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Pearl Gesner Captain_Neweyes.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Sheriff Sam Brown Kung fu panda-master-crane.png|Crane as Larry the Duck Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex as Jeb the Goat Balto1.jpg|Balto as Bob the Longhorn Adult_Simba_(The_Lion_King).jpg|Adult Simba as Barry the Longhorn Max_the_Dog.png|Max as Rusty the Dog Mojo_Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Junior the Buffalo King_Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Wesely Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach... Ruber.jpg|Ruber... Shan-Yu.PNG|...and Shan-Yu as The Willie Brothers Colonel_Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Ollie the Pig Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Molly the Pig Mtoto.png|Mtoto... Char_21641.jpg|...Hathi Jr.... Mr_Dumbo_2.png|...and Dumbo as The 3 Piggies Donkey.png|Donkey as Patrick the Horse Jenny_(Free_Birds).png|Jenny (Jennythra) as Audrey the Hen Tiago.jpeg|Tiago... Buster From ("We're Back!- A Dinosaur's Story").jpeg|Buster... Chicken_Little.png|Chicken Little.... Angry-birds-blues.jpg|Jay, Jak and Jim as The Chicks Rodan (Godzilland).png|Rodan (Godzilland) as Crowing Chick Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie (Reggiedan) as The Rooster Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Abner Dixon Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Morse People in Springfield.jpg|Various Simpsons Characters as Auction Folks and Townspeople TheBlackcauldron062.jpg|Dallben as Cameraman Nico-and-Pedro-icon.png|Nico and Pedro as Vultures Chief_Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Ox Sid_Sloth.png|Sid as Donkey Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg|Georges Hautecourt as Saloon Customer Ursula_the_little_mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Saloon Manager Josee.png|Josee... Scarlett-total-drama-pahkitew-island-3.78.jpg|...Scarlett... Anne_Maria_Infobox.png|...and Anne Maria as Saloon Gals Shrek1.png|Shrek as Fat Rider Fflewddur_Fflam-0.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Elderly Rider Tarzan_in_Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Black Rider Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Fat Rider's Horse 55524 1321051537381 full.jpg|Rain as Black Rider's Horse Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-15.png|Various Animals as Cattle Herd Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs